Fallen Angel
by BloodBlade
Summary: I suck at summaries!Tomo takes a walk out at night without his make-up and happens to meet our kakkoi shogun.Lots of things happen after that (grin)
1. Midnight stroll

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of it characters...no matter how much I wish I did *sigh*  
  
Warning: Hints of yaoi occasionally so if you're under-aged...LEAVE NOW!  
  
Notey-Wotey: Yeah well, this is my first fanfic in a long while and I have no idea what so ever as to what I am doing. I don't know where this fanfic is going to go...but read it anway. Review it please.  
  
~Tomo no Koibito  
  
He was the picture of utter perfection-and he hated it. He hated the way his skin always managed to look so smooth, the way his eyes were always a perfect hue of gold .He hated the way his lips always managed to look irresistible soft and inviting .The way his silvery hair seemed to flow on and on, so soft...the way it seemed to be made of moon-dust when the sun hit it at just the right time.-he hated it.  
  
He hated this face which had caused him so much pain in the past .The face no-one ever saw anymore, usually hidden under a thin layer of make-up. The face he now saw staring back at him.  
  
Tomo got up quickly pushing the mirror away. "Chuin..."He whispered softly to himself, bringing his hand up to his face .He felt cold wet tears trickle down the side of his face, the memories which came with the name were too painful to bear.  
  
He slumped down against the wall, whimpering slightly. He remembered the long painful nights. The beatings and the mockery, the rough shoves before they pushed him to the ground, tearing off his clothes.  
  
Tomo curled up tighter, pushing the memory away, not wanting to remember. He didn't want to remember what used to happen. "Maybe if I go outside...I might feel bettered."Tomo whispered to himself, his eyes lighting up slightly almost believing that it would work.  
  
He got up slowly and headed to the door. The light breeze picked up Tomo's hair, brushing it against his cheek. A smile touched his lips when he realized where he had wandered to...outside Nakago's quarters.  
  
"Tomo?" A voice from behind him sounded.  
  
Tomo froze, realizing he had wandered out without his make-up...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Note: Yeah it IS short isn't it? Well I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this fic sooo...check back occasionally for updates and new chapters. 


	2. chpt 2

Disclaimers-Nope I don't own it. Probably never will *sigh*  
  
Warning-Implied Shounen Ai occasionally  
  
Note-Bleurgh...this chapter could be a little jerky. But what do you expect I'm writing this at 4.23 am in the morning! Ah well hope you don't mind it.  
  
"Nakago?" Tomo half-shouted twirling around, his heart pounding afraid of what might happen next. He took a step back, uncertain. Why wasn't Nakago saying anything else? Did he really look as disgusting and weak as he thought he did?  
  
Tomo took another step back looking away from his general. "Stop staring at me." Tomo whispered uncertainly.  
  
Nakago looked down slightly. He had barely recognized his seishi. Who knew he looked like that? Nakago glanced at Tomo again. Who knew he looked so beautiful? Those lips so soft looking, his nose at an angular point, who knew skin so soft looking could belong to anybody. Skin so irresistible soft looking. Nakago looked up at Tomo once again, almost blushing when he felt his groin tighten. He would just love to feel that soft looking skin of his.  
  
Nakago straightened up, "It's late Tomo, and you should be retiring soon."  
  
"Haii Nakago-sama"Tomo whispered as he slowly walked away.  
  
Nakago shivered as Tomo's voice stroked him." How could he bear to cover his face with that horrible make-up of his"Nakago thought walking back into his room  
  
Tomo walked back to his room slowly uncertain of what Nakago was thinking. Disgust, yes, that must be it. Disgust at how horrible he looked. Disgust at how weak he appeared. I mean that would explain that long awkward moment of silence.  
  
Tomo slumped back down against the wall. How could he ever face Nakago again, after Nakago had seen what he really looked like. Tomo got up and walked to his bed, there was nothing he could do about it. His beloved general knew what he looked like and had probably lost all respect for him after seeing what he actually looked like.  
  
Nakago slowly undressed to go to bed."Tomo..."he whispered slowly remembering how beautiful he looked with the moon in his hair and how soft his skin looked. He felt his groin tighten at the memory. Choosing to ignore it, he tried to sleep. Sleep that was filled with lustful dreams of his beautiful seishi.  
  
End chapter 2  
  
Note-Thanks for all the reviews...will probably reply to them later on. I will...really! =^.^= 


	3. Chapter 3

_It would never be so. I would never have his smile nor would I be the one to melt his ice blue eyes. His love was not meant to be mine. For if his heart ever wished to be love. It would be hers, he would accept._

"Nakago-sama, you really need to be stronger to beat that Tamahome boy. Why not just let me..."

Tomo hurried on, wishing to hear no more. Disgusting really, need they start so early in the morning? It was early, most had not yet risen. Yet that whore had seen it fit to enter Nakago-sama's room and offer him her accursed skill. His mind in a bitter torrent, it's not as if she were valued more, nothing more than just a tool for him. All she had to offer was her "skill" that those of more tender sensibilities would be ashamed to admit they even possessed.

Yet it was she that was allowed to touch him, she who was allowed to perform her filthy magic upon him. She who had felt his warm embrace. It made Tomo feel sick, his opera regalia feeling heavy and cumbersome, almost like a burden.

He heard the door he had passed upon with a slight creak, turning around to see Soi exit shamefaced and downcast. Almost automatically she turned to glare at Tomo "Opera freak." She hissed almost as if she had felt the triumph he surely must have felt at the fact that she was turned down.

He smiled a little, normally he would have loved to turn back and pay Soi back for her little name-calling. But knowing that she had just been rejected by Nakago made it his victory already.

He made to leave, a slight smile touching his face.

"Tomo" A voice called curtly from behind. Tomo turned around viewing his golden-haired Lord with concealed pleasure. He stood there in full view, his blue eyes alert and without a trace of morning sleepiness. Not yet dressed in his usual amour but instead a plain silk robe clung unto his firm built.

"I would have you come to my room tonight for a...tactical discussion." And with that Nakago swept back into his room, shutting the door. Letting the hard expression slip from his face, walked to the water basin laid out for his morning wash.

He turned to it looking slightly flushed and dunked his into the basin for a long period. He let up for air and let himself slump down onto the ground, looking a mess with his hair dripping wet. The calm look of indifference however was back up on his face.

Nakago had no idea why he had called for a "tactical discussion" with the boy. Feeling sure that tomo had seen through his calling for a "tactical discussion' and realized it was just a flimsy excuse to perhaps vent his sexual frustrations on the boy. But even if Tomo realized this, he would be far to eager to please to say a thing. And besides it was him who had caused Nakago into such a pathetic stage, therefore having no excuse to refuse.

Nakago felt the last of the water drip down from his head and stood up. His robe was wet of course, was he really so needy for love? But no that wasn't it was it, it was just plain and simple lust .He wanted the boy and it was turning him into a wreck.

Whatever the case, Nakago was sure by tonight it would all be over.

Note:

Sorry I took so long to update. But here it is...

I don't think there will be a need for me to add anymore disclaimer's considering I already have that covered in the first two chapters. Yes I know..OOC, but I mentioned that earlier on didn't I? Well that's the way I like Nakago


End file.
